This invention relates to a tailgate closure mechanism for a tailgate hoist.
Tailgate hoists are commonly provided at the back end of a truck or van and employ a tailgate which is pivotally mounted for movement between a horizontal position in which it functions as a platform of the hoist and an upright position in which it functions as a tailgate for the vehicle. The tailgates are usually constructed so as to be rugged; and as a result, they are relatively heavy. In addition, the tailgates are pivotally mounted adjacent one edge and considerable force is required in order to at least initiate the pivotal movement of the tailgate from the horizontal position to the upright position. This procedure is usually assisted by a torsion bar which is mounted on the axis about which the tailgate pivots with respect to its supporting slides. The torsion bar only serves to provide a power assist and it has the disadvantage that in order to be effective when the platform begins to pivot from the horizontal position toward the upright position, the torsion bar is preloaded to an extent that it will continue to have an effect on closing when the tailgate approaches its upright position with the result that it can cause the tailgate to slam to the upright position. This can represent a hazard to workers engaged in the loading operation because it can catch the workers unaware and can result in injury to the workers.